One Time, But it Happened
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Incest. It was a moment of weakness. One time, only one time! But it did happen and there is nothing to change about it. Megan is pregnant and he's the father. There is no doubt about it: Drake had impregnated his younger sister.


This one shot is beta-ed by **sprange11**. Also this one-shot is an experiment to see how many people LOVE brother/sister incest and to see how many people would love me to continue this plot. Thanks for all the Reviews, few flames (which I will add is not very nice) and all the other emails. For that I thank you all.

* * *

**One Time, But it Happened**

**-**

**Summary:** AU. One-shot. It was a moment of weakness. One time, only one time! But it had happened and there is nothing to change about it. Megan is pregnant and he's the father. Why did he sleep with her, he wondered. Their parents are going to kill him, no doubt about it. There is no doubt about it: Drake had impregnated his younger sister.

**-**

**Chapter One**

**- **

Drake Parker walked down the hall passing his sister's room, happy that he and his sister were alone in the house for the whole day, and then he stopped. He walked backwards to see if he was seeing straight. Megan's door was open, something that he had never seen since his mother married Walter. It wasn't like Megan to keep her door open like that. Nervously, he poked his head though the door.

Inside the room was Megan, her back to the door, sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket. Quietly Drake walked in, tip toeing towards her, looking around as if expecting some kind of  
booby trap. There was none.

Megan sniffed. _'Is she crying?' _Drake thought.

"Er... Megan... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Drake. I am. Go away." Megan answered not looking at him.

"Doesn't sound like you are."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Megan yelled, turning around. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. Her hair was ratty, in a ponytail; her cheeks were wet from crying.

Drake flinched. "Please, tell me Megan. What's wrong?" he said, stepping closer to her.

Megan grabbed a tissue out of the tissue box next to her and sniffed her nose  
into it. "It's nothing Drake." she muttered.

"Doesn't seem like its nothing, Megan." Drake said, sitting next to her.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. I'm right here." There was a pause. Minutes passed.

"Am I pretty, Drake?" at first Drake thought he heard wrong. Looking at his sister, he knew he hadn't.

"No Megan. You're beautiful." Drake said. Megan smiled slightly. "Why do you think you're not?"

"It's-- it's my boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend." Megan began.

"What did he do?" Drake asked her, trying to keep his voice low and nice. If that piece of snot had done anything to his sister, he would kill him.

"He dumped me for another girl. She's tall, more beautiful, blonde, skinny..." as Megan said this, her voice had no emotion. "It's funny really. I knew he was going to dump me because-" she stopped.

"Because of what?" Drake said.

"He asked me to have sex with him."

"HE WHAT?!" Drake looked at her in great shock.

"...I said no, because I wasn't ready. He got bad and stormed off. The next day he-- he dumped me-- for her." Megan said the last word in such hatred; Drake swore that the room got warmer.

"Forget about him," Drake said. "He's nothing but a jerk."

"That's just it, Drake. I-- I loved him." Tears started to flow from her eyes. Megan got up from the floor. Drake followed her. Drake pulled her into his arms, as she started to weep.

"Sh. It's okay. I am right here." Drake said this, holding her in his arms and setting her on the bed.

**--Rated R-- NC-17 Below--**

Drake didn't know how long he held Megan on her bed. All he knew was that it was getting late.

Looking at her beautiful face, he didn't know why he did it. He cupped her small face in his hand; it fit perfectly. Then he kissed her.

At first, Megan just sat there, not knowing what was going on. But Drake's kissing was so good...

Drake was shocked at what he was doing, even more at what she was doing. Megan had started to kiss back. Their tongues glided together, teasing each other...

_'...Why am I kissing my own sister?... But this feels so good... So wonderful' _

He gently laid her on the bed, her slender legs wrapped around his waist. His right hand found its way under her shirt, cupping her small but prefect breasts.

Megan moaned in delight, as he started to take off her shirt and bra, glancing at her beautifully shaped body, his member hardened, eliciting a moan from his throat. Taking his and her pants off, they were both shortly naked.

Drake cupped her bottom, slightly squeezing it, before he entered a finger. Megan grasped in shock and pain, but after a moment started to moaned in happiness, unconsciously rocking back and forth against his hand. He entered another finger and then another, pumping ever so subtly. Then, finally, he entered his hardened member into her tight passage.

Megan gasped in slight pain, but after a few short seconds, the pain turned into a feeling of pure pleasure as Drake started to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Drake... Drake..." Megan moaned in time with each thrust.

At these words, Drake's thrusting became harder and harder into her small frame.

She was so tight, so wet... so prefect.

"Drake!" His seed entered her as they both climaxed into oblivion. Exhausted, Drake gently pulled out and fell to the mattress beside Megan.

Slowly, both fell to dreamless sleep...

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
- **

One month later Drake and Megan didn't talk to each other after that night. They avoided each other with no words between the two siblings. Drake felt sorry for her, for he, her brother, had taken her virginity, or so he believes, guess how she told him a month ago.

"Drake! Josh! Megan!" called Audrey, his mother.

Slowly Drake went down stairs into the living room. Megan side glances towards him, but didn't say a word.

"Walter and I are going out. Drake I need you to watch over your sister--"

"Where is Josh going?"

"I have a date with Mindy" Josh said proudly. Drake took a double take.

"You're going out with her again? I thought you guys broke up."

"We did and now we're back together."

"Well," Drake said, not knowing what to say to that. _'Why hadn't Josh told him this?' _

Josh smiled.

"Okay, now behave!" Audrey said. Walter nodded in silent agreement.

The three siblings watch as the two adults left.

"Well, goodbye! I can't be late for my date!" Josh said happily, he too had left. Megan and Drake looked at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"So, how've you been?" he asked her. Megan didn't say anything. She bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

"Megan? What's wrong?"

"Drake... I don't know how to say this but...I'm pregnant."

Drake fainted.

**(End of Chapter)**

**(End of One Shot)  
**

**(Coming Up Soon) **Sequel: Trails of Fatherhood

* * *

**Words: **1,304

**Author's Notes:** thanks for reading. And please note to all the flames out there. If you don't like incest then WHY are you read this? And to all those who wonder, no I'm not "against" incest or close related blood marriages. Believe it or not incest is **EVERYWHERE** including the Bible, so yeah. Don't believe me? Look at these books: Job and his two daughters, Tamar and Amnon, Sarah and Abraham (who his wife is his half sister), Micha (sister of Lot) married her uncle Nahor…. As far as I know there is 13 incest accorded in the Bible, MORE that was cast out 100s before.

Anyway, I know I will get some flames out of that Author's Notes. Look it up before you sent them please. Thanks.

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
